Alive
by scootalootheninja
Summary: A self insert of me into Equestria! SHIPPING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've kinda been dual writing here, doing My TwilightXSparkie and now I started this. I got the Idea while we were driving somewhere and here it is! this is just a sneak peek, but i've definitely decided that there is going to be some shipping!**

Alive

Chapter 1

I guess I should introduce myself first. My name is Giovanni. im 14 years old, and I love a show called my little pony. i watch it all the time, and I write fanfictions about them. I've never had a girlfriend, and I am really wishing i did.

So I write romance. It's sort of my way of expressing my love for romance. so as I sat at my computer, typing away like a madman, I suddenly get the urge to check Equestria daily. as i scroll down the page, a link catches my eye. It brings me to a website that has one button in the center of the page.

"Open the portal"

I hesitate, wondering if this could be a virus. After a few more moments of hesitation, i open up my word processor and begin to type a note. When I finish, i look upon it with disgust and delete the whole thing.

I sit there, wondering why this little button is just so important. then i realize it. I spend most of my time either playing Minecraft, doing my little pony stuff, or wishing I had a Girlfriend. so I walk outside and sit on my front porch, leaving my computer.

I dream for a minute, thinking about why I am like who I am. I resolve that why... is not a good question. sometimes nopony has an answer, as i didn't then. So as i stood up and went to go back inside, i turned as a popping noise sounded across my lawn. My jaw dropped.

Doctor Whooves was standing on my front lawn!

I pushed my jaw back into place and walked over to the slightly burnt pony. he smiled at me, and said, "can you talk?" I nodded, and replied, "yeah." he looked me over, and said, "well then, Im doctor Whooves, but you can call me the doctor." i shook his outstretched hoof and looked him in the eye.

After he put his hoof back down, I said, "This may come as a surprise, but I know who you are."


	2. ONWARD! TO EQUESTRIA!

The Doctor was confused for a moment, then he asked me how, and why. I then told him to come inside. my siblings were downstairs watching Rio again, anyway. so He clopped up my front steps and inside.

We have a nice house, Nothing too expensive. we have a few computers here and there. especially in my room. I was Skyping with a friend before coming outside, while fixing a server that my dad had brought home.

So there were tons of cables everywhere, and there were Skype notifications popping up on my screen. The doctor was so astounded that he sat in my room doorway for a minute. well, stood, but you get the point.

I motioned for him to come in, and he nodded and carefully walked in, trying not to trip on the many cables on the floor. I rapidly typed out a message to my friend saying I would be a while, Then turned to the Doctor. He was simply amazed by all of the hardware and equipment strewn about in my room.

He said, Well, I see that you are a computer fanatic." I chuckled, and said, "Well, not really, but yeah, a little bit." I gestured toward the bed, which was neatly made, and he lay down on it. we continued to talk for a while, until i heard footsteps and shouting coming from the stairwell.

My 3 sisters are all big fans of My little pony, but I didn't want them to see Doctor Whooves. they might tell my parents. So i put a finger to my lips, and the Doctor nodded. I peeked out of my doorway and said, "Hey guys, go watch another movie or something!"

I heard their squeals of delight coming from the den as they picked out another movie. I sighed and shook my head. Sisters. ugh. I walked back into my room, only to find the doctor gone. I franticaly searched for him, but as I looked up from looking in my closet, He was there on my bed again.

I sighed again, this time out of relief. As I showed him more of my computer, he became more and more riveted to my screen. eventually, after showing him my minecraft creations, he lay back on teh bed and commented,

"You know, this era is one of the most interesting." It hit me then. He was a time traveler and a realm little pony wasn't real in our world, but it was in theirs, DUH. I should have realized that he knew all about this stuff. I started to apologize, but he shook his head.

" I thoroughly enjoyed your narration. I actually was wondering..." he shuffled his hooves, "if I could stay here for the night? I will need a little bit of time before my machine works again. I vigorously nodded. How could I say no?

We went outside and he walked up to where he had landed and pushed the air. the machine was momentarily visible before it folded up into a miniature box. It looked like a police box. I was confused for a moment before I remembered that that was his machine.

We went back inside, not a moment too soon. I heard a Car pull up into our driveway and panicked. I frantically said that he could hide under m table, as long as he had his invisibility thing on. he nodded and vanished. I saw a few things move around under there for him to get comfortable, and then silence.

I walked out of my room nonchalantly. my parents and my grandma were walking up the flight of stairs in our split-level house and my mom hugged me, "hey son. did you watch the girls while we were gone?" I nodded. "yeah. they're fine, just watching a movie downstairs. my dad nodded approvingly and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I waited around for a minute, then went back into my room with the excuse that I needed to keep writing my book. I shut my door and locked it behind me, and said, "Alrighty Doctor, you can come out now."

As he came out from under the table, he shook his head and commented, "Please, just call me Whooves. I nodded as I sat back down in my chair. We then talked about Equestria. "Whooves, I want you to know that you're really part of a Tv show."

He agreement "That's why we're alive. When they make up a TV show or book, the world of that is created. and I just so happened to come to your front lawn tonight. I chuckled again, and he asked me how much I knew about him and the rest of Equestria.

I basically told him a lot. he we got on the Internet and I showed him my book and a few of my favorite MLP sites, such as Equestria daily. When we had finished, he was amazed. he said, "I guess there's nothing I should hide here." I nodded. "Eeyup."

We talked some more, but eventually my mom knocked on the door and told me to go to bed. I looked at my clock and said "Alright mom, Ill be down to say goodnight in a minute." there were muted footsteps going down the stairs and I said,

"Here, let me make you a place to sleep, Whooves." he agreed and I started to pull out my extra blankets and such. as I finished, he lay down in the swath of fluffyness and said, "tomorrow maybe we can go back to Equestria for a little while.

as Iay down, I remembered about that link. I opened up my browser I had minimized and looked at the button, and smiled as i closed the page and lay back down.

**The next morning**

My eyes blinked open as last night came rushing back. I prayed that it wasn't a dream and looked at the floor. Whooves was still there, snoring slightly, but peacefully. I pumped my fist energetically and wen t over to get dressed. i just picked out a plain grey shirt and some beige cargo pants.

Whooves was just waking up when I looked out of my closet. I nodded and said good morning, and he just yawned in response. that made us both laugh. he said, "you know, when we go to Equestria, I think life here pauses. nopony notices, but when you come back it'll be like you just left." I shook my head.

"Wow. so that means I can come back and continue my life?" I shook my head again. I really don't have a life here. I'd rather be anywhere but here. he raised his eyebrow. "Really? What's so horrible that you don't want to be around your family?"

I shook my head. It wasn't like that. I did love my family and my friends, but I really didn't want to stay. I wanted a fillyfriend most of all. I gestured to my book that was open on my monitor.

"That is what I do to compensate. I just feel so alone here. My friends are a great help, and we do have lots of fun together, but i think that if I were to go to a place that had more girls, then maybe I would get noticed a bit more." the doctor nodded in agreement, but he said that he had never had that special mare in his life, either.

Then it was settled. I was going to Equestria. We quietly crept outside and he threw the small box onto the lawn and it sprung back to life. we climbed inside and he set the date and place to Equestria, Right after he had left.

He nodded at me and I nodded back from the seat I was sitting in.

We strapped ourselves in.

and he pushed his hoof down on the big red button.

and then everything went black.


	3. meeting the ponies again

**IIIM BAAACK! sorry it took me so long, my computer was unreachable for the past week. :P but here's chapter three of alive! hope you like it! **

**please review!**

**~Scootalootheninja**

* * *

><p>Alive<p>

Chapter 3

I was hurtling through blackness. Deep, dark blackness. Then a bright light exploded into the machine, revealing Whooves and I strapped into our chairs. Whooves was scrunching his eyes shut and gripping the straps tightly.

There was a rumble, and then a soft _THUMP_ as we landed. We both let out a big sigh. Whooves pressed a release button next to him and our restraints clicked open and were pulled back into the chairs. I stood up and stretched. Then I looked at my hands and almost shouted with joy. I was cartoonized, and my whole body looked like me, but a cartoon version.

I lifted up my shirt to get a better view, and I saw my chest and stomach all cartoonized. Even my shirt was! As I stretched further, my back popped in protest as I realized that all of that rumbling had given me a backache. after i heard A pop or two come from my spine, Whooves cane out of the main cabin and said,

"Are you ready for this?" I nodded. He opened the hatch door and I looked out on what is now known as Modern-day Equestria. I was astounded. I had always hoped and dreamed that I would one day be able to come here, but it had always been dismissed as impossible.

I literally almost started to cry. I felt the tears welling up behind my closed eyelids and wiped them away with my shirt sleeve. Whooves stood beside me and commented, "Yes, Equestria sure is beautiful, isn't it?" I nodded silently. Right now I was just so happy it was almost uncontainable. Almost.

As I lifted my face up, i put on a resolute smile and prepared myself for the inevitable staring. as we walked at a leisurely pace toward that town known as Ponyville, I suddenly realized that I had brought my Ipod along with me. I took it out of my pocket and Whooves craned his neck to see. When I showed it to him, he nodded in recognition.

I put in my earbuds and flipped through my playlist. I had a wild assortment of my favorite music on here, so it wasn't long before I found a song named Rain, by Klaypex. They were one of my favorites, along with Dubstep.

So as I walked onward, I was bobbing my head to the great electronica. I felt a soft tap on my arm and I took out an earbud. Whooves asked me, "would you mind if I listened too?" I agreed and gave him one of my earbuds. he placed it in his ear and i put on a different song, named "Live free or let me die", By Skillet.

We continued on our walk and we were there within about ten minutes. as we entered the town, I tried my best to ignore the stares. Whooves stopped as we started to enter the town square. "Giovanni, right?" I nodded. "Ok, well I have urgent matters to attend to at home, so I will see you later." He gave me a suspicious looking device

"If you ever need me, just press the button here, and I'll come as soon as I can. which will most likely be instantaneously."I nodded and we shook han... erm... hooves? whatever. he departed with a flourish as he trotted out of town. I waved, and then turned around. I resisted the unbearable urge to squeal as I looked around. I ended up deciding that I should go find Sugarcube corner first, and see Pinkie pie.

So I headed off Toward the pastry shop, listening to the My little pony intro remix by Alex s. So as I was walking down the street, I was gawking over the fact that I was actually here. Ever since I had become a brony, my life had been 20% cooler then it used to, and I thoroughly enjoyed writing Fanfictions about it.

So I finally saw that sign we all know as the sign for Sugarcube corner, a cupcake with a red cherry on top. I quietly opened the door, and there was a ringing of a small bell. I saw Mrs. cake behind the counter and various ponies eating baked goods.

I walked up to the counter with a few mild stared and rang the bell lightly, snapping Mrs. cake's head up from the book she was reading. she smiled sweetly but then asked, "If I'm not being rude, what are you?" I almost burst with excitement "Well, I'm a human, Ma'am."

She nodded and replied, "Well, that's very interesting. May I also ask your name?" "Giovanni, Ma'am." I knew to always be as polite as possible around women and girls in general, but nobody noticed it back home. But i could see it here.

She was pleased with my answers, and I thought about asking if I could buy something, but then as I rummaged around in the backpack I had brought along, (before I left I decided to bring a few things.) I realized that I had no Bits. I had about 10$ in real money, but I guess I'd need to get a job if I wanted to earn some money.

So I just stood there for a moment, and as I opened my mouth to say goodbye, she offered me a cupcake. I took it, but I shuddered as I did so. _CUPCAKES... _I shuddered again. She cocked her head and inquired why I was shuddering. I shook my head and said, "Just a bad memory." She nodded in understanding and thanked me for stopping by before picking up her overturned book.

I walked out, chewing the delicious cupcake and decided that the next place to go would probably be Twilight's, so I headed over. When I knocked on the door, Spike opened it and said, "Hel..." and stared at me.

I stared back. He shook his head and said, "Who and what are you? And what do you want?" I said, "Well, My name Is Giovanni and I'm a human. I'm here to see Twilight Sparkle." Spike started and looked up at me curiously.

"How do you know Twilight?" I chuckled, but just said, "Can you just go get her for me?" He stared at me for a few more moments and then called Twilight hesitantly. I heard a muffled "Ok Spike, Ill be right back girls!" coming from inside. Then she stepped out and saw me. The ponies were actual size, so I wasn't much taller then them, maybe by a half-foot or so?

She gasped. I gasped right back. I was again gripped by the fact that I was actually IN Ponyville. We studied each other silently for a moment. She cleared her throat and said, "Well... hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and you are?"

I shook myself out of my trance and answered, "My name is Giovanni..." I stopped myself there. She didn't need to know just yet that I already knew her. "well, umm, what did you want? Are you here for a book? I shook my head. "actually, if you don't mind, would it be okay if I came in?

She almost facehooved at her stupidity as she stepped aside, allowing me in. "where are my manners today, please come in." I thanked her as I walked in. but as I stepped across her threshold, my heart caught in my throat. There were AJ, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.

I was dumbfounded once again as I stared in shock at them. I had been such a huge brony, and a;though Twilight was my favorite, along with Luna and Fluttershy, seeing them all at once was almost too much. I tripped over myself as I found a couch that was open and collapsed upon it.

The girls stopped their chatter and studied me. I smiled and lifted a hand in greeting, but then realization dawned on me. Pinkie bounced over and took a deep breath.

"Heythere! Areyounew? !" I was scrabbling for something to say as she stared deep into my eyes. I finally stuttered out, "T-that would b-be great!" she then ripped her stare off me and bounced around the room, already planning it all out in her head.

I sighed in relief as the other girls all crowded around, including Twilight. They all introduced themselves as I chuckled inwardly about each's special features that I noticed. AJ was short and to the point. Rarity was already waggling her eyelashes at me, and Fluttershy was looking at me with an intense interest. Rainbow was, well, being 20% cooler.

"Name's Rainbow Dash. Fastest Flier in all of Equestria. I nodded and said "I know." then instantly regretted it. Now it was over. Twilight cocked her head at me and asked the inevitable. "How did you know that? You're obviously not from around here."

The others looked at me questionably and I took a deep breath. "Well, umm... you probably know that I came from another world, right?" They nodded. I realized then that they really weren't fazed by the whole thing of me being here.

"Well, that world has a TV show that's called My little pony: Friendship is magic. And I loved it, which rendered me a brony, which is basically means that I'm a guy who actively watches and thinks about this show." AJ narrowed her eyes as she tried to understand.

"So what yer sayin' is that we're all from a TV show? I nodded and she lay back, amazed. The others had already done the same, and I twiddled my fingers and lowered my head. Twilight finally lifted her head, her face a stone wall, and said, "Well, how much do you know about us..."

"Just call me Gio. Most people do anyway. She nodded and then perked her ears, waiting for a response. "Well, I will say I know a lot, but I really don't know exactly how much..." I shuffled my feet below the couch. "I do know about all of your adventures past when you defeated nightmare moon, but if you'd like specifics, then I guess you could ask"

Pinkie stepped forward and asked, "Wellll then, what is my favorite food?" I almost snorted, but was barely able to hold it back. "That would be cupcakes." she grinned. "You're right!" AJ walked up and gave me a "hard" one.

"What's the names of my little sister and her friends, and whats the name of their little group and such?" I nodded as I replied, "well, your little sister's name is Apple Bloom, and her friends are Sweetie belle and Scootaloo, also known as Scoot. The name of their group is the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

AJ lay back again, stumped. The rest of them continued to question me until they couldn't think of anymore. Twilight had taken some time in between questions to send an urgent letter to Celestia about my presence.

She had received one back and read it quickly, then announced that the Princess and her sister were to arrive shortly. The girls and I all ran around and straightened up as best as we could until there was a sharp rap on the door.

Of course, Twilight went to open it, and I hung back as the others walked up behind her. As I went back over to the living room and sat back down with a small glass of water, there was sounds of a regal voice floating through the door.

Twilight said something, and hoofsteps sounded as they all came back into the living room. I stood up and looked at the princess for a moment before falling on my knees. She was no doubt, very beautiful for a princess, but you could almost sense the caring presence within her. She was surprised by the sudden bow, and didn't know how to react.

So we all just stood there for a minute, me bowing, and Celestia looking around for something to say. She eventually cleared her throat and said, "Rise." I rose with a flourish, and got a better look of the two princesses.

Celestia was standing before me, and she was about five feet tall, so we were about the same height. She looked exactly the same as she did in the cartoon, as did all of the other ponies, and she was still strikingly beautiful. I had sort of expected that, although it didn't really strike me as beautiful as I thought it would have.

Then I saw Luna. She was my second favorite, besides Twilight. Luna was just... gorgeous. I mean, you only get to see her once in the entire series, and I thought she was pretty awesome. But seeing her now just cause butterflies to jump around in my stomach.

Celestia stepped aside, and Luna gulped before going forward and greeting me. I greeted her back by kneeling again and picking up her hoof and kissing it gently. She blushed so hard that her face almost looked like a tomato. As I stood up again, I nodded and said, "Luna." she giggled and darted to her hiding spot behind her older sister.

Celestia was somewhat frazzled by the whole thing, so she went over to Twilight and whispered something in her ear before standing up and announcing they had to leave. After we had all said goodbye and I had winked at Luna, they both disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving the seven of us in the living room again.


End file.
